


彭磊生日甜饼|Baby I Want You

by PhotoStudio4U



Category: NEW PANTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U
Summary: Baby I Want YouBaby I Really Do





	彭磊生日甜饼|Baby I Want You

今年的生日又是在路上过了。但也不太一样，今年乐队更红了一些，彭磊隐隐约约听说粉丝要在简单生活节上给他庆生。八月份那次演出也是在上海，他给赵梦突如其来唱了句我爱你，震撼了一票人，微博上一票的“卧槽卧槽王子好会”，他自己却觉得不过是很正常的一个事儿。他是大诗人，是天生的浪漫家，轻轻松松一带而过的，当然也不是凡夫俗子可以企及到的伟大浪漫。

他最近就觉得庞宽好像不太对劲儿，彩排的时候支支吾吾，眼神也躲闪起来。彭磊觉得应该跟他好好聊聊，是不是最近乐队太累了？毕竟作为一个乐队的领导要好好关心下属（兼亲密爱人）心理状况。他下定决心今晚结束就把庞宽拦下来，但怎么开头呢？他想了半天也毫无头绪，别再给对方说不开心了。本来想给人做心理辅导的，反而差点把自己带着掉进去。

今天演出开始得早，下午四点就开场了。几首歌儿之后，天色逐渐暗下去，场地里的灯也逐渐亮起。

既定的表演都结束了，庞宽弹了个我爱你的音符，哈亚拓举起鼓棒示意大合唱开始，也没什么提前的安排，台上台下的人就有了足够的默契。唱完所有人一起喊着，“彭磊，生日快乐！”“彭磊，我爱你！”

没什么惊喜啊，彭磊腹诽，都是我玩儿剩下的。但也挺感人的。他又想。他都不知道自己脸上泛起了甜笑，走心性冷淡偶像包袱丢得干净。庞宽还举着麦克风，走到他身边，“彭磊！”他喊。“生日快乐！”观众接到。

“彭磊！”台下还在喊着他的名字，“我爱你！”庞宽和所有人一起喊道，然后在彭磊脸上印了个深深的吻。

所有人疯了，只有赵梦一脸“老娘早该猜到”的表情。

彭磊晕乎乎地下了台，再不下后面的乐队就来不及了。赵梦和哈亚拓跟着他，可是庞宽又不见了。他猛然想起开场前要找庞宽聊聊的念头。

他在后台找了半天也没看到庞宽的影子，问了几个人也说没看见。他翻出了因为上台放在包里的手机，给庞宽打了电话过去。那边没接，嘟嘟的忙音让彭磊又开始新一轮的焦虑。有个工作人员对彭磊说庞宽回酒店了，还让彭磊跟他们去吃饭不用管他。彭磊一听更急了，饭也不吃自己打车回了酒店。

他焦急地敲着庞宽的房间门，听见里面有细细碎碎的声响。这干嘛呢？

彭磊感觉得过了一个世纪，门终于开了。“等你好久了。”他听见庞宽说，下一秒就震惊到嘴都合不上，仿若一个弱智。庞宽真的把自己搞成了一个玉兔。确切地说，是兔女郎，就是戴着黑色毛绒兔耳朵，穿着黑色抹胸高叉泳衣那种，屁股上还有个毛绒绒的兔尾巴球。胸前并没有刻意垫高什么的，反而是坦荡又自如的专属于庞宽式的性感。面前的这个人自信而高傲，却又是毛绒绒的，脖子上甚至也戴了个毛绒的领圈。彭磊倒吸一口气，闻见了一股奶油的甜香。

“这个耳朵领结尾巴是我自己做的。”庞宽说。彭磊伸出手摸了摸尾巴，他一用劲儿尾巴就被拽长了，耷拉在庞宽的屁股上，顺着看下去是两条穿了黑丝的大腿。“就前阵子在微博看的，兔子的尾巴一拽其实是会变长的，我研究了好久才做出这个效果，还可以吧。”彭磊还是一脸呆呆傻傻的，虽然眼前这个人这么多年女装也没少穿，但一般都是为了表演的效果，很少在独处的环境下看到这样的庞宽。“你这阵子偷摸的就在忙这个？”他结巴着问，庞宽点头承认了。

庞宽从桌子上拿起一块蛋糕吃了一口，“我知道你不吃甜的，但我想让你生日能感觉到甜一点。”庞宽说，“是俗了点儿，但估计你也没想到吧？”大概还是有点害羞，他变得特别啰嗦，“其实我觉得蛋糕那些甜的就是挺好吃的，吃完总能更快乐一点儿。”庞宽嘴上还有点奶油，随着他说话一晃一晃的。

彭磊眼睛还有点发直，“没想到没想到。”

“我是不吃甜的，但我吃你。”说着他吻了上去。

彭磊从嘴角亲到庞宽的侧脸，手扶上了他肉乎乎的大腿。庞宽明显觉得他今天兴奋劲儿跟平时特别不一样，看来自己的小心思发挥了足够的作用，忍不住主动往他身上蹭了蹭。彭磊火热的呼吸打在他的脖子上，鼻子拱进毛绒领圈的缝隙里，庞宽整个人酥酥麻麻。彭磊觉得庞宽才是最会的那个，毛绒领结这种东西亏他想得出来，简直就是为了做这事儿而生的。“生日快乐”，彭磊听见他说。

身上的衣服在做之前是诱惑，做上了就是碍事儿。庞宽自然早就想到了，裁缝活儿做得巧夺天工，甚至不用脱掉就能见缝插针，方便极了。庞宽偷偷摸上了彭磊下身，你想要我就快点儿呗。彭磊心说给这淫娃急的，嘴上就不依不饶地吻他，把庞宽吻出了喘声。

你摸摸我，庞宽又像命令又像祈求，彭磊感觉自己又胀大了几分。彭磊把手指伸了进去，摸到让庞宽的G点，按着他熟悉的节奏按摩起来。快感潮水般涌来，庞宽身上泛起好看的红粉色，脑袋上的兔耳朵颤抖着。两人陆续换了几个姿势，彭磊克制着自己不要太快释放，眼前的人又甜又香，需要特别仔细地品尝。彭磊把庞宽的毛绒领圈拉到他眼睛上，让庞宽坐在自己身上。庞宽被剥夺了视力放得更开扭得更欢，第一次穿成兔女郎来搞也实在是过于刺激。彭磊忍无可忍只好把他按住，用力顶了进去。

庞宽身上的白花花的，很适合印上点儿自己专属的痕迹。彭磊这么想过好几次，却一直没大胆实践过，这回他终于下定决心般地扒下他身上的衣服，照着胸脯吮了上去。庞宽的乳头颤立着，主动往彭磊嘴巴里送，彭磊的舌头舔上去他又是一阵惊呼娇喘，下面也夹紧了彭磊的分身。庞宽靠着后面到了高潮，在彭磊的腹肌上淋上了他的液体。

庞宽把兔耳朵领圈和衣服脱了个精光，用被子把自己盖住。彭磊拉开被子也钻了进去，满意地看着自己留下的草莓印儿，又忍不住上去舔了舔。“甜吗？”庞宽问。

甜啊，我的。彭磊闭上眼睛满意地想。

嗯，这就再吃他一次，这生日礼物可真好。


End file.
